


Little Missing Moments #2

by Clarebella



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 1x15, Christeal, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarebella/pseuds/Clarebella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think is a missing scene from the episode "Diagnosis of Exclusion", at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Missing Moments #2

**Author's Note:**

> Newbie fic writer! Not beta-ed, so mistakes are all mine - also wrote and posted quickly so please forgive grammar errors! Comments are appreciated! Go team Christeal!

Christa ran her fingers over the little truck on the shelf of her locker, staring at it for a few moments. With a deep sigh, she plucked her bag from the hook inside, and shut the door. She rested her forehead against the cool metal for a moment, closing her eyes and saying a silent hello to her sweet little boy in heaven. It had been a draining and emotional week, and Christa tried to fight off the deluge of emotions and memories that threatened to flood her mind.

“Hey.” Christa startled and her hand flew to her chest, her heart rate calming when she saw it was Neal standing beside her, one shoulder resting against the locker beside hers. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Christa gave a little half smile, “Jumpy I guess.”

Neal nodded in understanding. “Are you ready to go?” He questioned. Christa quirked her eyebrow up with a questioning look – “yes” she replied, surprised, she thought that Neal might have wanted some time to himself, and she was unsure of exactly where they stood. She knew they had strong feelings for each other, the intensity of her feelings scary and surprising to her.  Her heart would speed up when she caught his glance across the room, the way his eyes felt like they were staring right into her soul. His seeming reluctance to sign the papers the other day had made her wonder if the intensity of attraction was only something she felt.

She followed him out of the locker room, and they made their way toward the exit, walking silently beside each other. Christa played with the strap on her bag, not sure of exactly what to say.  There were a few other people in the elevator, so they didn’t speak. They got off on the lower parking level, and she followed Neal across the nearly deserted space to his car.  At the car, Neal tossed his duffle bag on the back and turned to face Christa. He placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him as he leaned against the car. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t want you to think that this – you – are not important to me.” Christa started to open her mouth to talk, but Neal cut her off – “just a moment. Let me try to explain, please” he asked her, pleading to her with his eyes. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

Neal swallowed, “when you brought the papers to me, I was surprised. I wasn’t sure you’d want to be ‘on the books’ with HR, and I just wanted to make sure you were sure.” Neal stared intently into her eyes, “ I thought we should talk…it really all came out wrong.”

Christa brought her palm up to rest on his chest, her fingers tracing little circles, fiddling a little with the material of his Henley shirt. “Neal, “she started, “I don’t know how to explain it.  I just…” she bit her bottom lip a little, hesitating. Christa felt his grip on her waist tighten a little, encouraging her to continue.  “I feel like I’m home at Angels. I feel like I have family here, and you…I’m _happy_ again,” her lips slid into a big smile, her eyes bright as she looked at Neal, fisting his shirt slightly in her hand. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time, and you’re a huge part of that.” She let out a small sigh, “I feel a little guilty standing here talking about how happy I am given the last few days’ events, but if I learned anything from….you know….”, her eyes closed for a minute, and she breathed in deeply.  When she opened them again, Neal could see the strength in her eyes. “We don’t know how much time we have, and I’m not about to let something amazing pass me by.” She let go of his shirt and stepped back a half step.  “It’s okay if you are not ready to sign anything official” she gave him a small smile, “we can be friends, be casual, take it slow….we can do that.” Neal let go of her, pushed away from his car, and ran a hand through his hair, staring at her pensively.

All he could think was, God he was in awe of her, strong and soft all at the same time. She was amazing, and he knew that he was already falling for her, hard. He wanted to tell her, but he wasn’t good at expressing his feelings.  He reached over the space between them and grasped her hand in his. He rubbed his fingers across her knuckles, “Christa”, he all but whispered, and tugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close, his lips resting near her ear, “ the truth is”, he spoke low in her ear “I’m baffled by my feelings for you.” He could feel her let out a breath, like she’d been holding it. “I want to be your friend, but there is nothing casual about my feelings for you.” They pulled away from each other slightly so they could look at one another.  “Besides” he said, “I already gave the paperwork to the board.”  Christa’s eyes widened with surprise as she looked up at him.

“Really?”

“m hmm”, he nodded, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. That wasn’t nearly enough though, so he deepened their kiss, feeling her melt into him, moaning a little in her throat. He slid hands up her back, pressing her closer to him, his body tensing, desperately wishing they were not in a parking garage. Their heated kissing slowed, and he pulled away, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and run his thumb lightly across her kiss swollen bottom lip.

“Darling,” he said “I’m going to take you home now, and spend the rest of the night endeavoring to make you deliriously happy.”

“Yes please Dr. Hudson,” Christa responded with a wide grin. She gave him a sultry look, “I’m looking forward to making you ridiculously happy as well.” Neal’s eyes darkened as his mind conjured up images of the night ahead. He swallowed audibly, “we’d best be on our way then”, he quickly rounded tha car, tossing his duffle in the back, while Christa climbed into the passenger seat.  Neal leaned over the console and gave her a quick kiss. “Ready?”

“Definitely” she responded with a smile.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
